Various materials may be found to be contaminated with heavy metal particulates. For example, heavy metal particulates may be found in mine tailings after extraction of minerals from ore mining. Heavy metals such as, arsenic, uranium, lead, iron, copper, and zinc are commonly found in mine tailings. Heavy metals may leach out of these various materials into the environment and may be harmful or toxic. It may be necessary to remove heavy metal particulates from various materials.
It is therefore desirable to develop high efficiency methods for sequestering heavy metal particulates from various materials.